Vampire hunter mercenaries
Enemies article |image=Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-02-VampireHunterMercenary.png |caption=Vampire hunter mercenaries as depicted in Defiance Bonus materials. |introduced= Legacy of Kain: Defiance (2003) |appearances= Defiance }} Vampire Hunter Mercenaries were human vampire hunter enemies and part of Moebius's Mercenary Army. Encountered primarily by Raziel in Legacy of Kain: Defiance, they were the among the lowest ranked of the Vampire Hunter classes seen in Defiance and were seen predominantly in Raziel's chapters in the Blood Omen era at the Cemetery and Pillars of Nosgoth - although they would also be featured later on in the story in Vorador's Mansion. Profile Vampire Hunter Mercenaries were female troops of Moebius's Vampire hunter faction, encountered by Raziel in the Blood Omen era at the start of Defiance. The Mercenaries wielded a two-handed two-pronged polearm or long bladed staff and wore clothing that consisted of various mismatched materials including a short blue dress-like layer worn over longer-sleeved green undergarments and topped with leathery brown padding at the shoulders, breasts, forearms, waist and thighs - and with lighter brown greaves and boots on the lower legs. Most of the mercenaries hair was shaved, leaving only a short bun atop the head with a few longer hairs behind. Mercenaries also notably bore a tattoo across one eye. Mercenaries were the medium range troops of the Vampire hunter faction in Defiance competent in close-quarters combat although they were also of a relatively low skill level - meaning they were ultimately of lower priority in combat. They were among the first enemies to be encountered by Raziel as he returned to the Material Realm in the Blood Omen era in Find the Path to the Pillars and could later be encountered in the chapters Find the Location of Vorador's Mansion and Battle Kain. Like many of the Vampire Hunter classes in Legacy of Kain: Defiance, Mercenaries could be 'enhanced' by the spells of the Vampire hunter sorceresses. Notes *Vampire Hunter Mercenaries are not named in game. They are however titled as such in Legacy of Kain: Defiance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide where they are classified and grouped along with other Vampire Hunter enemy types. Scripts refer to the Mercenaries in cutscenes simply as "Female Vampire Hunter". . Game files label the class as "vh_female" or "p_vh_female". **Similarly to the origin of Moebius Mercenary Vampire Hunters overall - the name of the Vampire Hunter Mercenaries implies that they were literally paid to take part in the conflict. Mercenary at Wikipedia The strategy guide describes the faction in similar terms: "Sleazy, vicious and driven by greed rather than ideology, these lone wolves wander the land in small packs, bringing brutal ends to the lives of any unfortunate Vampires they happen across." *Like many of the Defiance Vampire hunter classifications, the design and role of the Vampire Hunter Mercenaries does not match with the roles seen previously in the Pre-Blood Omen era in Soul Reaver 2 or the Blood Omen era in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain - this may be due to time or timeline differences, but could be justified due to the undisciplined nature of the mercenary vampire hunters as a whole. Ultimately the Mercenary rank fills in a role similar to the Vampire hunter pikemen of Soul Reaver 2 or the sickle wielding Vampire Hunters of Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. *Despite being primarily a close range enemy class, the mercenaries could occasionally attack by throwing grenade-like projectiles if kept at a distance. These were similar to the projectiles of the Vampire hunter pillagers but thrown much more directly. Gallery Defiance-Enemy-VHMerc.png|A Vampire Hunter Mercenary in game Defiance-Abilties-Merc-Grenade.png|A Mercenary grenade Defiance-Model-Character-Vh female.png Defiance-Model-Object-Vh staff.png See also *Vampire hunters (history preceding Blood Omen) *Vampire hunter pillagers *Vampire hunter sorceresses *Vampire hunter ascetics *Vampire hunter juggernauts *Vampire hunters (pikemen) *Vampire hunters (Blood Omen) References Browse Category:Enemies/Defiance Category:Enemies Category:Defiance